


Charlie's Nail Polish Adventures

by homoboutique



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Gen, Gender Roles, M/M, Nail Polish, boys wearing nail polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoboutique/pseuds/homoboutique
Summary: Charlie is an alien so he hasn't quite grasped the idea of gender stereotypes. Thank God April and Tanya are there to help him realize that this is one human thing he should ignore.Featuring beautiful and supportive bffs Tanya and April and supportive angel boyfriend Matteusz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fuck gender roles/norms, I love boys being able to/wearing nail polish, and I love bbc class with all my little gay heart so this happened.

   Earth was strange. Charlie thought that even if he wasn’t an alien he would have found the planet extremely odd. Along with many other oddities, the population seemed to have decided that there were things that only one gender or the other could do. As he began to look further into it, Charlie realized they were not laws like he first thought but social rules. He saw that over time things were getting better, but “gender norms,” as a website had dubbed them, were still very much in place. He came face to face with this when talking with April and Tanya.

  
   Charlie had just placed his books in his locker and was settled against it to wait for Matteusz to come so they could begin their trek home. He smiled though, when he saw Tanya and April approach, seemingly in a deep discussion about something (probably Ram) which cut off abruptly when they noticed Charlie. He would have been curious to ask what they were talking about, but his mind was taken elsewhere when he saw the bright colored polish on April’s fingers. He very gently grabbed the hand closest to him and turned it to inspect the substance coating her nails, completely missing the side eyes that April was giving Tanya which plainly said “Weird alien thing?”. He brushed the pad of his finger over it to find it smooth, and a smile of delight spread across his face. They both had to crack a grin at the childlike wonder that crossed Charlie’s face when he saw the polish.

  
  “Charlie?” April called to get his attention. When he looked up, she wiggled her fingers in front of him and asked, “Have you never seen anyone wearing nail polish?” She thought it must be impossible for as long as he’d been on earth. Charlie shook his head.

  
   “I have, but I didn’t know either of you wore it, and I thought it would be very against human etiquette to ask a stranger to help me do that to my nails,” he informed her, smile dropping at the looks they gave him. “Is that not right?” he questioned.

  
    “No, no! It’s fine, Charlie,” Tanya soothed, not wanting him to think they were judging him. “It’s just…well earth men and boys don’t usually paint their nails. It’s a “girl” thing” she made air quotes and rolled her eyes. “Some boys, if they do it, get made fun of because of that,” she explained. Charlie’s brow furrowed and he tilted his head in confusion, not really understanding and knowing he would have to use the one called Google again. April saw the prince’s confusion and sighed. She grabbed his hands in hers and smiled at him with her kindest smile.

  
   “Don’t worry about that, Charlie. That’s a human thing you should definitely ignore. If you want them done, me or Tanya could do them for you. I have a lot of different colors,” she told him, watching his smile come back as he nodded enthusiastically.

  
   This is how he ended up on April’s bed, sitting in his boyfriend’s lap. Tanya was on one hand and April on the other, painting his nails a very soft blue color. Matteusz had helped pick the color after Charlie himself had spent 10 minutes being entranced by all the different colors April had stuffed in her cabinet. Matteusz had spotted the color and pulled it out, commenting on how nice it would look on Charlie, who blushed and grabbed the color as the other boy smirked. Tanya and April had laughed, laughing even harder when the prince stuck his tongue out at them. Now, Charlie was eagerly watching them paint, finding it to be fascinating as the color spread on and then dried. He felt his boyfriend's breath come close to his ear and he shivered a bit.

  
   “You have never looked more a prince than you do now,” Matteusz teased him, motioning to the two girls kneeling before him. Charlie tried to pull a hand back to swat his partner with, but was promptly scolded by Tanya for moving. After that he sat very still, even when Matteusz started pressing soft kisses to his sensitive neck. Finally, after what April had informed him was a base coat, two coats of polish, and a quick dry top coat, his nails were done. He pulled them close to his face and inspected them, noticing how well both of his friends had done with no polish going outside the nail. He smiled widely and hugged them both very carefully. He really didn't want to mess up the still slightly wet polish.

  
   “You have done a beautiful job!” he exclaimed, not knowing why everyone on this planet didn't have their nails done when it promoted friendship, bonding, and was very nice to look at. Both girls smiled softly at how happy this little thing had made their friend, knowing he needed some lightheartedness after everything he had gone through. Charlie then moved to his boyfriend and shoved his nails in his face, apologizing when Matteusz fell off the bed with a loud thump. Matteusz sat up and rubbed at his back but gave Charlie an indulgent smile anyway. He then pressed a kiss to his forehead after telling him that he had been right about how wonderful the color looked on the prince.

  
   After an hour more of just hanging out and talking about non alien related stuff, Tanya had to leave, and Charlie and Matteusz got an angry call from Quill wondering where they were. Saying their goodbyes, April watched them all walk down the street and smiled as she saw the glint of nail polish sparkle from Charlie’s fingers.


End file.
